When The Lights Go Down
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The gang moves to New York where addiction, fights, and love wait around every corner
1. Chapter 1

_Hey KND and Cindyboy93 fans I have a new ff called When The Lights Go Down which follows Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, and Fanny as they all move to New York after High School this is rated T for the language and for some other elements in the story so without further ado here's When The Lights Go Down and please R&R_.

**Chapter 1**

**More Than We Can Chew**

_Dear diary Nigel and I are going to start our new life together in New York. It's not really how I imagined it when I saw my dream life. As Nigel puts it he found a studio apartment with two beds and as I can imagine a rat and cockroach infested apartment too. My parents hate the fact that I'm leaving the nest too early but I have to spread my wings and fly sometime. Luckily the KND organization is setting Nigel and I up with cushy jobs while we live here. Write back soon _

_ Rachel_

"Your really going to love this place Rache, and to cap it all off our friends are coming to so there's really no reason to mope around" Nigel said taking his headphones off and looking at his new fiancé.

"Nigel I feel like we should be going in the opposite direction right now, I mean my mom shoved me out of the house screaming profanities while you got into a fist fight with my father" Rachel said as the cab driver stopped in front of a dilapidated apartment with Fanny, Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie looking at it.

"Nigel hun I thought you said it was a nice apartment not a decrepit building with bricks falling down to their death".

"Somebody owes me a fucking explanation Uno and I'm going to give you two seconds to give me one" Fanny said as Nigel looked at his old team excluding Fanny, Rachel, and no Abby to be seen.

"All right so it's not as swanky as I described but you have got to see the inside, I mean appearances can be deceiving".

The gang followed Rachel inside and he stopped in front of his new apartment door as Rachel carried makeup bag after makeup bag trying to keep a happy face.

"Why don't I unpack and you can show the other two lovebirds where they will be staying Nigey?, then I'll start dinner while you go food shopping with Wally and Hoagie so we have it for breakfast in the morning" Rachel said as Nigel shrugged his shoulders and led Kuki and Wally to their apartment next.

"Ahhhhhhhh cockroaches quick Wally be a man and kill them while I call for the nearest hotel" Kuki screamed as Nigel grabbed her phone and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Numbah one how am I going to call for a hotel while you have my phone you- you- you- you fairytale teller and phone grabber?".

"That's the point Kuki, there will be no hotel calling we made a commitment to this apartment and we will live it to the end" Nigel said as Kuki frowned up at him.

"This place better have running water or you will be facing a very angry Kuki Sanaban for the next couple of years".

"Uhh yea we're still waiting for our piece of shithole apartment here and things aren't looking good because these walls are paper thin" Fanny said pushing on one as the paper and wall both made a hole.

"It doesn't matter how paper thin the walls are Fullbright, at least it has four walls, running water, heat, and electricity".

"Actually it matters greatly to whoever lives across from us, because when Hoagie and I get our grove on it can get quite loud due to the fact that we both love each others company" Fanny said as Hoagie shrugged his shoulders laughing at Fanny.

"She's really not secretive about shit like that Nigel, and to tell you the truth she's the best screamer I've ever met in my life" Hoagie said as he slimmed down once he started dating Fanny and Nigel knew half of the reason why.

"I'm telling you guys that diet should be thrown out the window I mean why would you eat salad's breakfast lunch and dinner anyways?" Nigel asked as Hoagie shook his head.

"We get one cheat day a week and that's when I eat pizza, wings, chips, burgers, and all the other things we don't eat while we're on the diet".

They stopped in front of their door where Nigel saw their apartment was right across from his and Fanny and Hoagie both smiled at him.

"Good luck Nigel because Hoagie and I have some kinks to work out, meaning well wild crazy sex for those a little hard of understanding" Fanny said still grinning at Nigel.

"Great with all the people living in this apartment I get stuck with the sex crazed teens" Nigel said angrily as the door just slammed in his face and we can hear a bed coming out of the wall and Hoagie and Fanny were heard laughing.

"Rache I think there's something that has to be done about our friends and their sexual activity, I mean Fanny and Hoagie are like a playboy bunny and Hugh Hefner for God sakes".

Rachel on the other hand was sprawled out on their new couch with her Ipod blaring in her ears and she banged her head to the music.

"_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_Oh you_

_Your vain _

_You're games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me _

_You like her_

_You made me laugh_

_You made me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_You're friends their jerks_

_And when you act like them_

_Just know it hurts_

_I wanna be _

_With the one I know_

_And the seventh thing _

_I hate the most that you do_

_Is you make me love you_" Rachel sang smiling up at Nigel as he grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"As I was saying our friends are crazy health freaks with sex to fuel their appetite, I mean Hoagie has to weight 125 and that's a pretty sweet weight if you ask me" Nigel said as the walls rang with Fanny and Hoagie's screams.

"Nigel their just being Fanny and Hoagie, I mean Fanny's the bully type and Hoagie well he just so happened to catch Fanny on a good day" Rachel said her headphones swinging this way and that as she pulled pots and pans out.

"The list is on the counter sweetie I'm going to make you a dinner to die for, plus tonight is going to be filled with passion as soon as I can find the bed" .

"And just think clean up is a breeze because the beds a mess so we just throw it back into the wall no questions asked" Nigel said pushing the bed into the wall as Rachel giggled.

"You know how to make the best out of a bad situation Nigel, and I think that's why I decided to go to this apartment with you, that and I love the hell out of you" Rachel said Eskimo kissing Nigel as he grabbed the recipe Rachel was using.

"Veal Parmesan Rache are you kidding this is going to take hours to make, not to mention the simmering sauce all day and the whole you and patience thing".

"I have plenty of patience Nigel, you just lay back and unpack these boxes and I'll be Suzy Homemaker all right?, I have enough training in baking to cook Veal Parmesan Nigel".

"All right then I'm off to the supermarket with the guys and you just stay here looking cute and Miley Cyrusing" Nigel said walking off as Rachel knew his game.

"Here's the card Nigel and I know the balance so if there are any unsupermarket balances like boozing I'll know" Rachel warned as Nigel gulped and took the card dashing off to find Wally and Hoagie.

"Ohhhhhhh Hoagie please don't stop, for the love of God please harder baby harder" Fanny screamed from inside of their apartment as Nigel decided not to disturb them.

Wally was waiting outside of the apartment to Kuki's frantic squeals of terror as Nigel walked up to him and a pink tote bag flew from the room door.

"I didn't sign up for this Wally, We have mice the size of mini vans, roaches the size of humans, and our beds are inside of the wall, I mean who can live like this?" Kuki screamed as Nigel grabbed her oversized green sweater sleeve.

"Kuki I know things look bad but spruce it up, I mean Rachel is great with that designing shit, and your great with imagining things so put your heads together and think of something" Nigel said as Kuki sniffled and looked around the apartment.

"All right but if I'm sprucing then so is Wally, we'll need mouse traps, bug spray, and a bed frame with mattresses, and if you come back reeking of whiskey I'm going to tear you Aussie hind sweetie".

"All right that's traps, bug spray, Bed frame with mattresses, and non whiskey breath gotcha, anything else you need while we're green sweetness?" Wally asked as Kuki gave him a list.

"I'm making Lo Mein tonight so everything on that list plus a TV and call the cable guy when you get a chance too".

"Wally walked off as Nigel followed him to his car and Nigel hopped in the driver's seat as Wally kindly sat in the front seat with Hoagie tearing out after them out of breath.

"Hey- guys- going- somewhere?, can- I- come- too- if- you- don't- mind- fellas?" Hoagie asked sweat dripping from his face as Nigel drove off with his two friends.

"Now this is what I call fun, let's kick this party into high gear with a little bit of the suds shall we?".

Hoagie popped open three Budweiser bottles as Wally quickly refused and Nigel pulled the car over and looked angrily at him.

"Wally we promised ourselves that we were going to live it up after High School, now take the beer and drink it before Hoagie forces it down your throat" Nigel said as Wally had the best defense for this.

"Kuki said no alcoholic breath and I think that includes beer, gin, vodka, and yes even whiskey and I don't want to anger her" Wally said as Hoagie made his arm into a whip and made the whipped noise as Nigel laughed.

"First off she said no whiskey breath, I never heard her say no beer, Vodka, or gin breath Wally, and our girls have to know that they can't control our drinking".

"Fine I'll have one beer then I'm limiting myself, I'm going to buy Alvin And The Chipmunks because it's Kuki's favoritest movie ever, I need noodles, vegetables, a TV, and surround sound speakers".

"Good luck with the speaker and those walls, Fanny and I could hear ourselves having sex in the room echoing into the hallway the walls are so thin" Hoagie said as Nigel stopped at Wal Mart to find the girls waiting and Wally quickly sprayed his breath with breath spray.

"All right Hoagie just chill and act cool apparently Wally has never seen Band Of Brothers before, maybe you should buy that instead of Alvin And The Chipmunks because it'd teach you the power of friendship and the art of war" Nigel said throwing his and Hoagie's bottle in a backpack with the caps intact.

"Hola Seniors and how is the grocery run doing?, I mean I'm sure it must be going well if you guys ended up here" Rachel said as Wally guiltily looked at Kuki as she looked back at him.

"Wally Beatles you haven't been drinking again have you?, because if you are you better hope you understand Chinese profanities very well young man" Kuki said as Wally shook his head no and Nigel and Hoagie nodded.

"We tried to stop him but he wanted a beer so we gave him a beer and well after that we got here and he sprayed his breath with breath spray" Hoagie said as Nigel's head went up and down but Rachel knew she was catching him in a lie.

"All right I had a half of beer but Hoagie made the whipped noise and Nigel pulled out the Band Of Brothers thing it was all because of them" Wally said as Kuki hugged him and stared angrily at Nigel and Hoagie.

"Which one of you offered him the beer and I better find out soon or heads are going to start rolling in this parking lot" Kuki said as Rachel stared at both Nigel and Hoagie as Fanny did the same.

"It was Nigel Kooks no doubt about it, they brought his car, I'm sure it was his beer, and even if Hoagie did open it and ask Wally if he wanted one before making the whipped noise whatever that is, Nigel was the one driving and he never stopped them from drinking.

Wally moved his arm down and made a whip sound as Rachel looked at him and Kuki hugged him again kissing him.

"It's the worst sound in the world for a man to hear, and I'm disgusted that Hoagie would even think to use it" Kuki said as Wally moved into the doors as Kuki followed him.

"Wally I was thinking that maybe we should stock up on your video games for awhile, I mean I have an Ipod to listen to and I'll be working as a bellhop at the Radison during the day what is my little Aussie going to do with his time?" Kuki asked as Wally stopped at Alvin And The Chipmunks and picked one up as Kuki jumped up and down excitedly.

"I can't believe you remembered that was my favorite movie, now let's go get our food, traps, bug spray, and you some video games".

"Nigel Uno I can't believe you were going to let Wally take the wrap for the drinking thing, I mean look at where your heads at cutie pie" Rachel said as Nigel stopped the carriage and stared at her.

"Rache he's changed since him and Kuki started dating, I mean he used to shoot up, he smoked Pot, and he drank that was the Wally Hoagie and I grew to love" Nigel said as Rachel shook her head and looked seriously at Nigel.

"Nigel Kuki brought him out of the fire and turned him onto a new drug, the drug called life and I don't miss the old him at all, his room was a mess and he would do anything for money to get more drugs including-".

"Taking it from Kuki yea, yea, yea I know Rache I just wish he would mellow out a bit when we ask him to drink".

"Rachel would you watch Wally for awhile?, Nigel, Hoagie, and me have to have a long talk about what they did to my poor little Aussie earlier" Kuki said as Rachel caught up with Wally who was at the video games.

"Are you two trying to turn him back onto drugs, because if not you sure have a funny way of showing it".

"Listen Sanaban I'm glad you cleaned Wally up and all but now I have no one to shoot up with and that makes me angry since Fanny can't know what I'm doing" Hoagie said itching his arms as Kuki looked down at him.

"Nigel Alcohol was Wally's gateway drug, you can't put stuff like Budweiser's under his nose and tempt him to drink".

"It wasn't just me Kuki it was Hoagie too and I do admit we talked to Wally about a Band Of Brothers but we had no idea it would impact him that badly" Nigel said as Kuki hugged him and stared back at Hoagie.

"I'm surprised Fanny hasn't noticed the track marks yet Hoagie, I mean they have got to be hard to hide" Kuki said as Fanny walked up and heard Kuki's comment.

"All right Hoagie arm's up and if you think I won't make you put them up fucking try me, I knew you were weirding out as we dated and in fact you started weirding out when Wally was on the stuff" Fanny said as Hoagie slowly lifted his sleeves up to see needle marks all the way up his arm.

"Kooks I'm going to need your and Wally's help, I mean he was on the stuff and he got off maybe he can help me talk some sense into my junkie boyfriend" Fanny said as Kuki grabbed Hoagie's arm.

"First thing's first we need to find out where he's hiding the junk, and in order to do that we go to his buddy that he used to get high with" Fanny said as Wally looked up with PS3 games piled high in the cart.

"You deserve all of those and more sweetie now let's hurry up and get the rest of the stuff, you need to tell us where Hoagie's hiding his stash because he needs help badly" Kuki said as Wally went to the checkout and stared at Hoagie.

"Is this how I looked when I was high Kuki?, I mean he looks like shit run over twice and why does he keep itching himself?" Wally asked as Hoagie started freaking out in the store.

"Ahhhhhhhh all these bugs get them the hell off me I hate bugs, they blamed me for Tommy's death the little pricks blamed me" Hoagie screamed as Troubles So Hard by Moby was the song that reminded Wally of the state Hoagie was in.

"I hate my parents for that shit and now I have bugs crawling all over me like I'm a fucking anthill or something" Hoagie said as Fanny led him to her car and forced him into the front seat.

Well that's it for now tell me what you think and I'll write more when I get some replies

Peace

Cindy'sboy93


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the apartment Hoagie was being forced up the stairs to fanny and his apartment much to his complaints.

"Let me go you freaks, bugs are crawling all over me and I need another hit to make them go away" Hoagie screamed as they reached Fanny and his apartment and she laid him into a bed as she shut the door and locked it.

"Right now that I've got him locked up Wally you need to help me find hit stash and quick before he freaks out some more" Fanny said as Wally walked into the bathroom and lifted the top of the toilet to show a needle and other things.

"All right get rid of it quick Fan, I'll be by to check on him later but until then give him what he wants except of course the needle, but anything else is a go" Wally said walking out with Kuki as Nigel stayed and Rachel walked off to cook him and her some dinner.

"Let me out of here Fan I'm sorry I called you a freak, come on kid you and I have been through hell and back haven't we?" Hoagie asked as Fanny slumped against the kitchen wall crying.

"I need to let him out Wally, I mean he's right we have been through hell together and I need this hell to leave him quickly".

"If you give in to him Fanny that's the drugs talking not the Fanny Fullbright, you need to show him that you aren't going to give him what he needs anymore but more of what he wants".

"I'm with Wally on this one Fan, I mean to clean him up you need to get rid of all the drugs in this house and that includes alcohol" Nigel said as he saw Rachel lugging a big trash bag to the dumpster.

"Hey sweetie taking the trash out huh?, I mean there isn't a dead body in there is there Rache because if so we're going to need alibi's".

"No but I guess you could say it's trash, I mean it's junk to some people and liquor to another but you know you say tomato and I say tomato what's the difference" Rachel said heaving all of Nigel's beer and hard liquor into the dumpster as it made a clang.

"If Hoagie's going through a dry spell then so are you Nigel, I mean you've told me lies countless times of going cold turkey and now you have to no questions asked".

Nigel made to hop into the dumpster as Wally grabbed his arms, Rachel grabbed his collar, Kuki grabbed his legs, and Fanny grabbed his middle much to his protests.

"Nigel this is for your own good, Rachel is really worried about you and so are your parents, I mean you got wasted at your own graduation party now I ask you what kind of person would do that?" Kuki asked as everybody pulled him back into Fanny and Hoagie's apartment.

"It was my parents that led me to drink, they did it all the time when I was a kid and I was raised off it, so if you want to be heroes why not go and try saving them?" Nigel asked grumpily as a chair was pulled to the middle of the room.

"Because their off the sauce and your not, they quit drinking when they saw how it was affecting you Nigel" Rachel said gently trying to put her hand on his face as he moved away angrily.

"If you even loved me the tiniest bit Rache you would dumpster dive for the liquor I bought with my own money".

"I'm not going to do that and that proves I love you Nigel, if I really loved you I would have suck help when you started taking bottles from my refrigerator".

"And I would have suck help when you told me to keep your drinking a secret from Rachel, I mean we're best friends all of us and making me keep a secret from a friend if just plain wrong" Wally said his eyes locking with Nigel's.

"I guess the drinking started as a rebel thing, it turned into addiction when Wally and Hoagie took me bar hopping with them one night and I passed out barely remembering that night" Nigel said quietly ashamed of himself at this point.

"You have to make a choice right now Nigel me or your beer, I know you've heard this before but I'll leave for real this time without looking back" Rachel said her voice firm but full of sadness.

"Is there even a question of what I'm going to chose Rache?, I mean beer's there until I make it disappear then what?, your there for as long as I want you to be".

Nigel kissed Rachel as she kissed him back hoping that it was for real this time, but in the back of her mind she knew that it was.

"Welcome to the clean and Sober club man, we have jackets and cute little buttons if we pass a course" Wally said handing Nigel an AA brochure.

"Meetings start tonight and Wally will go with you for support if you like, then you can celebrate with an Ice Cream Sundae just like him and I celebrated after his first meeting" Kuki said as Nigel looked scared out of his mind and Wally noticed.

"We'll get Hoagie help when he's sober Nigel, but can you imagine walking into the meeting with a boy who thinks bugs are crawling all over him?".

A scream came from Hoagie's room as it was all Fanny could do not to storm in there and hold him like a loving mother might do to their son.

"He's doing it for attention Fan, Wally did the same stuff when he was getting cleaned up and soon he's going to get cold and that's when you can be his mommy for awhile" Kuki said as Fanny gently unlocked the door to find Hoagie trying to scratch himself.

"Hoagie sweetie I'm doing this for your own good, Nigel's getting cleaned too so your not the only one sweetheart" Fanny said trying to keep her smile but finding it hard with the one person she loved high at this point.

"Get my parents on the phone Fanny, I want to talk to them and I think it's high time I faced the problems in my life head on, at least I know your there to rescue me if I collide" Hoagie said weakly as Fanny bent and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Are you sure you want your parents to see you like this Muffin?, I mean they still haven't gotten over the fact that we're living together and hopefully getting married someday".

Hoagie turned over with a thin smile on his face as he pointed to Fanny's cell phone and she dialed Mrs. Gilligan's number to find that the ringtone was right outside the bedroom.

"Great she's here already and that means she brought my old man with her hopefully, let's get this over with then we can work the junk out of my system slowly but surely".

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan so nice to see you two here, in fact Hoagie was just saying why don't we invite my parents over for a sit down" Fanny said as Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan sat on the couch and the friends disappeared.

"Well son you look well, tell me what's your secret Salad's, sex, or any combination of the two?" Mr. Gilligan asked as Hoagie brushed the sweat from his forehead and he stared at his dad angrily.

"You forgot drugs dad, or is it so unreal that I'm into them that you block out that part in my life even when Wally, and the principal warned you that I was into them?" Hoagie asked as Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan's jaws hung open.

"My drug of choice was Heroin or whatever else I could shoot up with, I have you two to thank for that so pat yourselves on the fucking back".

"How is you destroying your brain cells and playing truth or dare with your life our fault Hoagie?, we didn't put the needles in your arms you did that your damn self" Mrs. Gilligan said as Hoagie made to rise but Fanny held him down.

"I don't think arguing with him right now is the best thing Mrs. Gilligan, he's trying to work the drugs out of his system and yelling really isn't going to help" Fanny said as Hoagie locked eyes with his mother and father and they saw a different person.

"Does hitting me and screaming for me to get out of Tommy's funeral mean shit to you or what?, even if it was your fault he died because you two were bad parents" Hoagie said as Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan were caught off guard but Fanny knew where the conversation was going.

"You two crack me up you know that, throwing the responsibility on me when you were the one's who told him to swim in the lake with no life jacket, great parenting guys number 1 mom and dad medals will be mailed to you".

"We aren't the only ones to blame Hoagie, granted he had no life jacket on but who's name did he scream while he was drowning Hoagie?" Mr. Gilligan asked as Hoagie shivered and Fanny threw a blanket over him.

"Oh please Fanny don't cater to him he's just trying to get attention, I mean he did the same with us after Tommy's death and then we adopted Morgan and we're happy as clams" Mrs. Gilligan said as Fanny got a bowl and ladled Hoagie some Tortellini soup.

"It's my mom's recipe so you can thank me later Huggy Bear, now back to the bashing of my boyfriend and your son Mr. and Mrs. Deadbeat parents" Fanny said as Hoagie attacked the soup with pleasure.

"So if Tommy screams your name to help him and we don't help him does that make it entirely our fault?, I mean where does your name come into the equation?" Mr. Gilligan asked as Hoagie slurped some broth.

"Yes it's entirely your fault because all those vacations you took and left me in charge of Tommy, he started thinking I was his father and his mother so yes it's your fault" Hoagie said as Mrs. Gilligan rose and faced Hoagie as he stood up his shadow taking over her shadow.

"If your going to do something then do it bitch, you always told me to face my bully's no matter how large, well I have to say you're a pretty large bully and I'm going to face you like a dragon face's a knight head on".

"You're a disgrace of this family Hoagie, I never want to see you again and I'm sure your father feels the same way" Mrs. Gilligan said about to walk out until Hoagie stopped her.

"I hope the vision of your son drowning keeps you awake all night mother, I hope his gurgling voice is heard in your dreams, and then I hope he screams your name instead of mine" Hoagie said as Mrs. Gilligan slapped him and he punched her.

"We'll be going Hoagie obviously you have everything settled here, and I hope to God this girl's parents will take you in" Mr. Gilligan said as Hoagie kicked him behind the kneecaps as he fell over and Hoagie smiled down at him.

"I guess we know who the better man is huh dad?, and to let you know I'll have kids and I'll teach them better than you or mom could ever teach me".

"Yea you can tell them when problem's arise shoot up, it's better than dealing with them isn't it?" Mr. Gilligan asked slamming the door in Hoagie's face as Fanny grinned down at him and led him back to the couch"

"Here sweetie your soups getting cold, eat up and there's plenty if you want seconds, or thirds, or fourths I mean I know how you get around new food" Fanny said snuggling on the couch next to him.

"Why do you love a guy like me so much Fan, I mean you just inherited a broken vessel with no anchor and it's floating towards it's first waterfall" Hoagie said as Fanny giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"And what you think I'm a cruise ship coasting along the sea to a new beach?, my life isn't any better than yours I just have both parents".

"Is that why you were so angry through your life?, I mean is that why boys disgusted you when you were ten?".

Smoke coasted into the hall as the smoke alarms went off and Rachel was heard screaming at the top of her lungs as Nigel ran after her.

'Piece of shit stove there are no numbers on it how the hell do we know what to preset it to with no God damn numbers?" Rachel asked.

"I told you where the numbers were Rache, I even offered to help but you and your pride said no and now we're in this situation" Nigel said running back to turn the oven off to find that the chicken Parmesan was finished.

"Well the good news is dinners ready and no fire, so I guess there is no bad news in this situation, so let's eat the dinner you made Rache and later on I'll work some of my Uno magic to make you happy again".

Rachel and Nigel trotted back to their apartment as we here Kuki yelling as she once again burned herself on her wok.

"Are you sure you don't want help Snugglebunny?, I mean this is the third time you burned yourself in the last five minutes" Wally said As Kuki stared at him putting ice on her thumb.

"Wallykins you've done so much in the little time you've been clean for me, I think it would be nice if I could do something nice for you once in awhile" Kuki said stirring vegetables in her wok as she added chicken and beef to it.

"Kooks getting me clean is your thanks to me, you made me a better person and pulled me through hell then out of it".

"Wally do you ever wish you weren't with me?, I mean there are prettier girls than me out there" Kuki said as Wally stared into her eyes and he could feel the love coming out of them.

"There may be some pretty girls out there Kooks, but none of them have your personality, your looks, or your strength and that's what makes me love you" Wally said as Kuki leaned in and Wally gently kissed her lips as she slowly came out of it smiling up at him.

"What do you mean I have the strength of a lion Wally, I mean I could barely lift boxes of stuff when we moved here, and I have no strength to even lift you sweetie".

"I meant inside of yourself Kooks, you have the inner strength of a lion, it was that strength that got me clean sweetie, and it's that strength I hope our daughter has if we ever have one".

"If we do have a daughter she's going to have one hell of a good father Wally, because your inner strength is just as big as mine if not bigger" Kuki said pulling the vegetables and meat off the burner and stirring the noodles and adding a touch of soy sauce.

"So after dinner I was thinking we could watch Alvin And The Chipmunks and then we have to get to bed because your starting work tomorrow and I have some big cleaning to do around this apartment sweetie" Wally said as Kuki just grinned and served Wally his dinner.

"Well dig in, and honestly tell me if you don't like it because it's the first time I tried making it, and I think my mom makes it better but she's on vacation with my dad at this point".

"Where's Mushi going to stay Kooks?, I mean she has to have a place to stay doesn't she?, She's not out in the middle of nowhere right?".

"Now that you mention it she's staying with her friend Lark but she was wondering and it's entirely up to you if she can stay here for the week my parents are gone".

"Lark huh isn't that the girl she can't stand?, If so why doesn't she just stay here with us?, I mean it would so give you some sister to sister bonding time" Wally said as Kuki smiled at him and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello mom I was thinking why doesn't Mushi just spend the week with me and Wally, I mean we would love to have her and I'm sure she would like it better than staying with Lark" Kuki said as she nodded and hung up looking at Wally.

"Apparently her and Lark made up but I will take you up on that Alvin And The Chipmunks offer if you don't mind" Kuki said as Wally forked some noodles on his fork.

"Kooks this is excellent a little salty but other than that it is the best lo mein I have ever had" Wally said as Kuki beamed and started eating her own food.

"I think the soy sauce is what made it salty but the rest is pretty good isn't it?, I mean I should definitely cook this again without the soy sauce".

Wally kissed her as she saw the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and there was no changing her mind about it.

Well R&R and thanks for the replies to the first chapter


End file.
